creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Hunter (Creative Thoughts)
Chloe Hunter was the manager of Sassy's until she was fired for discriminatory against black people. Background Physical Appearance Personality Relationships Raven Baxter Chelsea Daniels Eddie Thomas Yolanda Johnson Death At night, Chloe came back to her summer house. When she closed one of the windows, she felt a slight breeze brushed against her back, she turns around and wonders since the windows are closed. Shrugging it off, Chloe goes to the kitchen. She picks up a kettle and pours water from the kitchen sink. Chloe then grabs a rag to wipe off some water that spilled on the kettle. Chloe walks to the stove, she places the rag on a knife rack. She puts the kettle on one of the burners, she turns it on, but the flames were extinguished. Chloe holds a box of matches, she lits one and places it by the burner, and the burner lits up soon after. The kettle later steams, Chloe pours the hot water into a mug. As Chloe was about to drink, the mug's handle suddenly breaks off, however Chloe instantly catches. In an act of haste from feeling the heat, Chloe pours the water into the sink and sets it on the counter. Throwing the broken handle in the garbage bin, Chloe grabs a bottle of wine and a bowl full of ice cubs from the freezer. She places two ice cubs in the mug then pours the white wine, but she didn't notice the sudden change of temperature causes the mug to crack. Chloe walks over to her computer, unaware of the trail of wine she is leaving behind. While taking a sip, Chloe leans over the monitor to grab a newspaper, drips of liquid from the mug fell onto the computer. Placing the mug down on the desk, she looks at the newspaper about the Neo-X Hunters being debated as either heroes or vigilantes. While reading, the wine drips into the monitor's circuitry, short-circuiting the computer. Chloe notices her monitor smoking and investigates it. When she leans in closer, the monitor explodes, sending shrapnel into her neck, and backing against the door. On impulse, she pulls it out and began to bleed heavily from the neck. Gasping, by taking one step, she nearly slips on her own blood only to bump into a shelf, knocking off recording player that got smashed on the floor in the process. Panicking, Chloe limps into the kitchen, while her blood leaves a trail, she supported herself to keep her balance by briefly grabbing a hold on one of the counters, getting her blood on it. The computer then sparks, igniting the wine trail behind her. While the flames made their way towards the kitchen, Chloe briefly places her hand on the table, causing a chair to get knocked slightly off its legs. Although, when Chloe made it to the sink, the fire reached the kitchen that made the burners went up in ablaze. Chloe gasped, it was too late for to react when the flames to the open wine bottle which explodes, not only spreading out the flames more that set the kitchen on fire, as well as getting some on the table, but it also caused Chloe to get knocked against the counter and fell to the floor. Chloe reaches for the rag on the knife back, but when she pulls it down, the knives fall onto her and and one of them fell into her chest. Raven, Chelsea, and Eddie came by Chloe's summer house when Raven had a vision that something terrible is going to happen to her. Raven goes in to find Chloe on the floor. Before she could do anything, the kitchen shelves that are being burned as the boards on the bottom gave out, causing the condiments, food, and equipment to fall. Raven tries to handle the mess, thinking it was going to make the situation worse for Chloe, however, it happened when the oven explodes, causing the chair that Chloe knocked slightly off its legs to fall on top of the knife, pushing it deeper into Chloe's chest. Raven, who was kocked aside from the explosion, tosses the chair aside and pulls out the knife, but it was too late as Chloe was already dead. Raven runs out of the house, the fire spreads as she made it back outside. When Eddie was about to ask her about Chloe, the house exploded. Trivia Quotes Category:That's So Raven Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Businesspeople Category:Deceased Characters Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Live-Action Characters